Typical processing of interactions between a customer and a contact center are generally under the control of the contact center. For example, the contact center generally selects the agent to which an inbound/outbound interaction from/to a customer is to be routed. Although contact centers do employ certain business driven customization and personalization, such customization and personalization generally sides with the interests of the business.
There are some instances where the customer has access to a direct phone line of the customer's preferred agent and may therefore be in control of the agent with whom the customer ultimately interacts. However, even in this scenario, the customer runs the risk of dialing “blindly” without knowledge of the availability of the agent to answer the call.
Accordingly, what is need is a system and method for providing a customer at least partial control of interactions with a contact center.